


everything will be alright

by Evilfairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, More Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: — Я бы хотел познакомить тебя с Карлом, — говорит Маркус однажды.





	everything will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> семейные филлзы маркуса и карла заставляют разваливаться меня на куски.  
> саймон все еще лучший и прекрасный ангел, выйдите и деритесь со мной, если не согласны.

Как-то так повелось, что Маркус, рассказывая андроидам о том, что люди тоже могут быть хорошими, тоже могут любить их народ, могут заботиться, а не только стрелять и оскорблять, всегда приводит в пример Карла. У него не то чтобы богатый опыт общения с людьми: пожалуй, Карл и Хэнк были единственными положительными примерами, которых он знал лично. Но Карл, он стоил всех людей вместе взятых, он был лучшим, и Маркус верил, что ради таких людей и стоит пытаться прийти к диалогу.   
  
И однажды Саймон говорит с легкой мечтательной улыбкой:  
  
— Я бы хотел с ним познакомиться.  
  
Маркус знает, что это не просьба и не намек, Саймон просто думает вслух о том, как здорово было бы лично знать такого человека. Маркус, соприкасаясь с ним разумами, их душами, системами, часто чувствовал его горечь и сожаление по отношению к людям. Саймон был в них разочарован, грустил о том, как они живут, как чувствуют, как думают и что делают. И эти чувства прятались глубоко внутри, Саймон не давал им воли, но они были. Потому что на самом деле он  _любил_  людей.   
  
И это в Саймоне Маркуса просто сводило с ума. Это отражалось в нем самом идентичным порывом, ласкало его алгоритмы, разбивало их на части и собирало вновь, но уже в каком-то другом порядке. Это было  _волшебно._  
  
И с тех пор, как Саймон сказал об этом, Маркус только и мог думать о том, чтобы их познакомить. Он часто рассказывал Карлу об Иерихоне, об их народе, их мечтах, стремлениях и чаяниях. Он говорил и о Саймоне, отчего-то смущаясь и не зная, как объяснить.   
  
— В моей жизни появился кто-то, кого я хочу защищать, о ком хочу заботиться, ради кого я все это делаю. То есть, — сбивался он, и Карл касался его руки ободряюще, смотрел понимающе и спокойно. Все в порядке, говорил его взгляд. Маркус успокаивался и продолжал. — Не то чтобы я делал это не для всего народа. Для всех нас. Но он…  
  
— Ты  _любишь_  его, верно? — уточнял Карл, и от этих слов разило какой-то непонятной  _силой_ , они наделяли все эти чувства смыслом, делали их мощнее, делали их реальнее. И Маркус пугался каждый раз, пожимал плечами и отступал.   
  
Но это не меняло дела, он любил Саймона, любил всем существом. Их сердца были совместимы, их мысли – схожи, а чувства и желания, стремления к свободе, отношение к людям и этому миру – они были едины, переплетались в их сознаниях и дополняли друг друга. Это был совершенный союз, как сказал однажды Камски, увидев их во время очередной конференции по интеграции андроидов в мир людей. Улыбка у Камски была змеиная, но он говорил с каким-то особым пониманием, доступным только их творцу.   
  
И однажды Маркус решается. Он находит Саймона в окружении других андроидов, они обсуждают… детей. Человеческих детей и то, как с ними порой тяжело возиться, но все же… здорово? Саймон поднимает на него взгляд и легко улыбается. Он скучает по детям, скучает по семье, знает Маркус. Ему жаль, что он не может все это Саймону дать, но он хотел бы! Как бы он хотел, так что он борется, и дело его движется вперед.   
  
— Я бы хотел познакомить тебя с Карлом, — говорит он и крепко сжимает руки в кулаки, опуская взгляд в пол. Ему не страшно смотреть смерти в глаза, но сейчас он отчаянно боится.  
  
— Ох… Я ценю это, Маркус, — шепчет Саймон, в его взгляде есть что-то новое, какое-то ранимое восхищение. — Я хочу… хочу познакомиться с твоей  _семьей_.   
  
В голове начинает шуметь, система виснет и идет вереницей ошибок, взрывается кодами и приходит в норму, когда он наконец может сделать вздох. Саймон улыбается ему, держит за руку, просто за руку, они не соединяются: это человеческий жест, от которого фантомно болит в груди.   
  
***  
  
На самом деле, ему страшно. Он знает, что Карл не любит всех андроидов на свете: он верит в их  _человечность,_  верит в то, что они заслуживают прав и свобод, он даже платит Нику, своему андроиду-сиделке неплохое жалование, но он сложный человек со своим мнением по поводу всего. Порой его раздражают странные вещи, которые никак не вызывают у Маркуса беспокойства. Так что… Саймон может ему не понравиться, и это разобьет им всем сердца.   
  
Действительно разобьет. Карлу, потому что он будет переживать за неудачный – по его мнению – выбор Маркуса. Маркусу, потому что самый важный в его жизни  _человек,_  его  _папа,_  не одобрил любовь всей его жизни, его партнера, его Саймона. А Саймону, потому что его не примет семья, он встанет между ними, и это сведет его с ума, это будет так больно.   
  
Им придется жить без его одобрения и благословения. Это всего лишь чужие слова и чувства, они ничего не значат, но почему-то обладают такой силой и властью, что это страшно.   
  
И больно.   
  
 _Так больно._  
  
Маркусу даже хочется отмотать все назад, отменить, устроить кровавую революцию, все, что угодно, лишь бы не допускать этой встречи. Но он гонит свой страх прочь. Гонит, пусть и не слишком удачно, потому что Саймон его чувствует, когда они соединяются.   
  
— Я не встану между вами, — шепчет Саймон ему на ухо, едва касаясь губами. У Маркуса бегут мурашки по спине. — Никогда.   
  
— Я не оставлю тебя больше. Больше нет, — отвечает он, и Саймон смотрит на него с мукой.   
  
Они замирают перед крыльцом особняка. Маркус осторожно целует Саймона, цепляясь за это, прощаясь заранее, протягивая между ними ниточку, которую было бы не разорвать.   
  
— Ты  _ломаешь_  меня, — бормочет ему Саймон, утыкаясь лицом в плечо. — Ломаешь мою систему.   
  
— Люди называют это сводить с ума, — отзывается Маркус. Ответом ему служит неуверенная улыбка. — Идем.   
  
Карл ждет их в гостиной. Сидит с книгой, подслеповато щурясь даже с очками. Возможно, зрения упало еще сильнее, но Карл никогда никому ничего не говорит про свое здоровье, только если его заставить. Маркус умел заставлять, а вот у Ника пока не получается.   
  
Саймон замирает за его плечом, напряженный и испуганный. Еще раз коснувшись его руки, Маркус отсоединяется и идет вперед. Карл поднимает на него взгляд и легко улыбается, протягивая руки. Он утягивает Маркуса в объятие, не давая даже поздороваться.   
  
— Это и есть твой особенный андроид? — спрашивает Карл без перехода, отстраняясь. Маркус оборачивается и смотрит на Саймона, который в ответ глядит на них с таким сильным бушующим чувством, что оно чувствуется и на расстоянии. — Тот, о котором ты мне постоянно говоришь?  
  
Маркус беспомощно кивает.   
  
— Подвези меня поближе, раз он боится сам подойти.   
  
Саймон тут же делает пару шагов вперед, и Карл тихо смеется. Маркус все же подвозит его ближе.   
  
— Здравствуйте, Карл. Я – Саймон.   
  
Карл долго смотрит на него, чуть щурясь, изучающе, как на свои картины, в которых ищет изъяны. Маркус не знает, что видит Карл, но перед ним самим – совершенство, а иного он бы и не пожелал.   
  
— Я рад, — произносит Карл спустя минуту молчания. — Я рад увидеть того, кто делает моего сына счастливым. Добро пожаловать в семью.   
  
Саймон издает то ли полузадушенный вздох, то ли облегченный вскрик, улыбается недоверчиво и неуверенно, его губы подрагивают, а в глазах – море. Он пожимает протянутую руку Карла и шепчет:  
  
— Спасибо. 


End file.
